I'll Be Watching You
by Princess Destiny
Summary: On Halloween, Usagi starts to get messages on her phone from someone who says they're a secret admirer. At first the conversation appears to be quite innocent, but then it starts to get really creepy and she starts to think maybe someone is in the house with her.
1. Chapter 1

******Title: **I'll Be Watching You** ***Week Ten One Hour Challenge Response Fanfic*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: **Link In Profile******  
********The Sailor Moon Alternate Reality Archives**: Link In Profile******  
Rating: **PG 13+******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********673****' : Response Fanfic. **On Halloween, Usagi starts to get messages on her phone from someone who says they're a secret admirer. At first the conversation appears to be quite innocent, but then it starts to get really _creepy _and she starts to think maybe someone is in the house with her. **  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Chapters: **1/3******  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **62 KB

**One Hour Challenges: #673 - Scene - ****One of your Couple tries to scare the other of the Couple on Halloween!**

**One Hour Challenges: **If you would like to know about these, please check out my website Destiny's Gateway. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Gawd I hate having the flu. It really stops me from writing as when I want to. *Pout* First of all, this is PG 13 rated, but could scare some younger readers. The last Chapter has mentions of blood and murder, but I tried to keep it non-descriptive so it wouldn't end up being an high rating. You will only find the last Chapter unedited on my Site, because that's the one that will be unsuitable for young people. It's pretty much the last Chapter that has all the adult stuff as the police turn up. This has a definite horror theme, such as my other Fanfic **Never Talk To Strangers**. It's Usagi and Mamoru and has very faint romantic overtones that turn out to be something infinitely creepier and more violent. My fascination with horror and scary stories is definitely spilling into my Fanfiction, but I enjoyed writing this a lot. It's deceptively innocent in places, but take note of the small details, because they'll mean something later on. You might even have to read it twice to catch everything. :) When I was reading horror stories, this one just popped into my head and I thought it would be fun to have Usagi being texted by a stranger, whose romantic one moment and creepy the next. The tension in the room builds up and once again, Usagi should have learned never to talk to strangers. The part with the cops and Rei was a last minute addition, but I think it really ends on a better note than the original ending. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, due to the crackdown of FFnet admin in deleting a large amount of Fanfiction from their site that didn't comply with the TOS or Ratings system or were complained about by readers, I'll probably be removing most of the adult content from this Fanfic. If it isn't deleted by them first. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. If you want to read my Fanfics it uncut and explicit, you can go to my website **Destiny's Gateway**.

**The Naughty Games Series:**If you are a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series on my own site **Destiny's Gateway**. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first two Fanfics **Night Games** and **Day Games. **I have just started posting the Sequel **Apartment Games**. Link in Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**I'LL BE WATCHING YOU**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was Halloween night at about ten thirty and Usagi and her three friends were headed towards her house. They had voted to take her home first, even though her house had been further out than Ami's and the blonde thought it was actually pretty sweet that they were so protective of her. During the early evening they had all gathered at the Temple to change into their costumes and then headed out for a fun few hours knocking on stranger's doors and demanding candy. In a nice way of course.

"It was fun." Ami remarked with a small smile as the others threw her a satisfied look. They'd had to drag her out, even after the fun spent the previous week picking out the costumes. The blue-haired girl had been delighted to find a feminine Sherlock Holmes outfit, probably due to the popularity of the two Movies that had come out at the Cinema. She even had the magnifying glass.

Makoto grinned at her triumphantly and linked arms with her friend. "Ah ha, we all heard that Ami. You actually enjoyed yourself away from your books." She mocked lightly. The girl was dressed as a ninja, but it was pretty obvious from her bust that she was a girl, even with her face half-covered in a mask. The long ponytail hanging down over the black and dark blue skin tight material was also a big clue.

They all teased Ami for a while, in a nice way, and then reached Usagi's house. The front porch light was on and her room, but the rest of the house looked quiet.

Apparently her parents and Brother had gone to bed. Shingo had gone trick or treating even earlier than she had, with a friend and their Mother, then returned home. He had a seven o'clock curfew, but luckily Usagi's was eleven because she was sixteen now. "Goodnight guys. I had a ball and I can't _wait_ to eat all this candy." She gloated, rubbing her hands together, the bucket slung over one slender wrist. But as she reached for the door, Makoto stepped forward and blocked the path.

"Okay, let's see your goodies, Usagi!" The brunette demanded, stepping around in front of the blonde as they reached her front porch. She crossed her arms, her own bucket on hanging off her arm and looked no-nonsense.

Rei snickered behind her hand. "That sounds sort of dirty, Makoto." She noted in amusement. The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and batted her lashes at Usagi coyly. Unsurprisingly, she had dressed as a Shinto Priestess, which was her actual robes from the Temple. Despite her friend's urges to wear something different now she was older, she had stood firm. It felt sexy to _her_ and indeed many guys had taken a second look at her, flirtatious expressions on their face.

"It did, didn't it?" The girl retorted, an evil look on her face.

Usagi glared at her friends and exchanged an exasperated look with Ami. She pulled her jack o'lantern to her chest protectively as if Rei was going to steal all her candy and then she realized how childish that was and she sighed and pushed it under the raven-haired girl's nose.

"Hmm, about the same as mine." The Priestess In Training said in satisfaction. "Good looks certainly got us more than usual."

"And we didn't spot one pervert following us, like you thought." Rei teased, glancing sideways at her best friend. All evening Usagi had been glancing behind her and told them she felt as if someone were watching her. But none of them had spotted anyone that appeared to be following, though the streets had been full of kids and teens dressed up in costumes.

Usagi rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I but I could have sworn someone was there." She looked at her friends in turn seriously. "You know that feeling when you know that someone's eyes are on you?" All evening she'd had that uneasy feeling, but each time she turned her head to scan the crowd, no one in particular appeared to be paying attention. But the slightly scared emotion persisted and it dampened her enjoyment a little.

Makoto nodded and looked thoughtful, reaching into her jack o'lantern for a piece of fudge and popping it into her mouth. "Yeah, I know the feeling you're talking about. But no one looked suspicious."

"Then again, we couldn't see a lot of their faces, because of masks." Ami murmured, looking a little concerned. She looked up at the dark house. "You want us to come inside with you, Usagi and check your room?" She asked her friend, taking one of her hands.

The other two looked at her too, their smiles fading.

"If you're really worried that much, we'll come up with you." The raven-haired girl agreed. Usagi had been bothered by the feeling that someone's eyes were on her and they _had_ taunted her over it, but it could be a very serious problem. When she thought about some guy staring at her innocent gentle friend, Rei felt angry. Her Mom or Dad should have been up at least to see that their Daughter got home in one piece!

Usagi was tempted, oh so tempted! But it seemed stupid now that she was home with her family and she was sixteen now, too old to be thinking about monsters lurking in the shadows. Besides, who would be stalking _her_? She wasn't anything special. "Nah. Thanks, but I'm home and I'm going right to bed." She waved her hand at them dismissively and grinned. "Besides, I have all these lovely candies to keep me company." The blonde yanked the bucked up to her chest and hugged the candy with a blissful look on her face.

"You Odango." Rei rolled her eyes and then quickly hugged her best friend and stepped back for the other two to do the same. "Keep safe." She murmured as they turned to leave.

The small girl nodded and waved at them as they reached the street, then turned towards her front door, reaching into her pink handbag for her key. Usagi was wearing a pink frilly fairy outfit, complete with tights, slippers and a wand and she felt really pretty with her hair long and loose. Rei had suggested that she go as a Princess, but her friend had dressed that way for a couple of Halloween's already and wanted something different. She fumbled with the keychain and pushed it into the lock, then opened and the door and slipped inside. She looked into the dark road with only a few tall light poles dotted around and felt a small chill. She might be sixteen, but being alone in the dark could still spook her!

Usagi closed the door and locked it, jiggling the knob to make sure it was secure and then she switched off the front porch light and headed into the dark lounge. There was a weird smell in the air, along with the scent of pumpkins from the jack o'lanterns her family had made the day before. She made her way through the room by memory and bumped into the railing of the staircase. Cursing under her breath that she hadn't turned on the lights, the blonde moved around it and headed up the stairs. The hall lights were also out, but she wasn't going to turn them and wake up her sleeping family. She was glad to see a light shining from under her bedroom door as she approached and knew her Mom had to have turned it on for her.

Once the blonde opened the door and went inside, some of her instinctive fear faded. She turned her head to look at her parent's closed door and was tempted to go in and talk to her Mom, just to get some reassurance. It had been a slightly spooky evening, but it was Halloween. "She'll might get angry if I wake her up." Usagi said in disappointment, eyes going to her Brother's door. "And Shingo will yell at me." Loving family they were, but interrupt their sleep at your own peril. She supposed that she was the same, loving to sleep in till midday on a weekend. She pulled her head back inside the room and closed the door gently, trying to keep quiet.

The girl walked over to her dresser and put down the jack o'lantern with the candy, then she quickly got undressed and into her pyjama's. It had been tiring planning the whole day around their costumes, then having a small party at Rei's Temple before heading out to trick or treat. She put her fairy uniform carefully back into the plastic bag with all the accessories, ready to be returned to the hire store, then placed it over the back of her chair before the dresser.

"Luna? Here, kitty kitty!" She called out, dropping to her knees to peer under the bed. Where was her cat? Her Mom knew that she needed to bring her inside at night, because Usagi tended to worry. She stood back up, a frown between her brows. She was tempted to go downstairs and call out the back door, but didn't like that thought after the uneasy feeling of all evening about someone staring at her.

As the blonde sank onto her bed and pulled her legs up, feel resting on the covers, her cell phone made a noise to indicate a message. She reached over to her bedside table and fished the device out of the pink purse, flicking open the top to see who was trying to contact her. Usagi had been expecting one of her friends, but instead it was an unfamiliar number.

**_[Hello Usagi.] _**It said.

The small girl nibbled on her lower lip, a frown between her brows. Who was this? _**[Hi, who is this?] **_She eyed the number again, but it didn't look familiar. How had someone gotten it?

**_[A secret admirer.]_** Came the return text.

Usagi sat up straighter on the covers, fingers quickly typing out an answer. A secret admirer for _her_? Was this for real, or a joke? ** _[Are you for real?]_** She asked hesitantly. She had wondered if it was a mistake and they were trying to text the wrong person, but they had said her name.

_**[LOL, no I'm completely serious. I think you're pretty and I want to be your friend.]**_

She was a very friendly person, but she wasn't stupid. A complete stranger was contacting her personal number and saying they wanted to be her friend and all evening she had felt like someone was watching her? A coincidence maybe... _**[How do I know you?] **_ The blonde asked warily. **_[Where did you get my number?]_**

**_[From School. I'm not in Miss Haruna's class, but I'm in your grade.] _**He explained to her. **_[And I got your number from a friend. I was too shy to ask you for it myself.]_**

Well, this guy knew her Teacher. She relaxed a little at that and sent back a reply. _**[Have we met before?]**_

_**[Once or twice. You tripped and fell into my arms one day.] ** _

He seemed rather amused about that and Usagi couldn't help but blush. Damn, what a way to make an impression! That was just how she was though, all klutzy and awkward. This guy hadn't been the first person she'd tripped into. _**[Oh, well thank you.]**_ She thought about it for a long moment and then smiled and nodded. What the heck, this was a guy from her School and he wanted to be friends. He also said he was a secret admirer.

_**[We talked only briefly, but I thought what a nice girl you were. Umino told me that you were going out with your friends tonight trick or treating and I wanted to bump into you, but I couldn't catch you alone.]**_

Usagi blinked rapidly at his words, cheeks heating up more. He had wanted to get her alone? "Oh my god, was he going to ask me out?" She whispered in delight, heart beating faster in her chest. No guys had ever taken an interest in her before. _** [Oh! What's your name?] **_ She asked him, hoping to recognise it. They obviously had a mutual friend in Umino, so that had really put her mind at rest that she really was talking to another student. He had also known her Teacher.

_**[It's Mamoru.]**_

"Mamoru. I like it." The small girl murmured with a smile. But the name didn't sound familiar. Then again, her School was big and he wasn't in the same class. _**[Can I ask how long you've umm, liked me?] **_ She covered her eyes with one hand, unable to believe she was being so bold! What if Mamoru didn't like her _that_ way?

**_[A couple of months now. I've watched you from a distance and really wanted to get to know you better.]_**

Usagi squealed happily and tossed her phone in the air. It bounced on her covers and then slid along the carpet to the closet, bumping into the base. The blonde hastily leapt from the bed and bent down to retrieve it, practically bouncing back to her bed. This was amazing! A guy at her School liked her, apparently in a romantic sense. Rei was never going to believe this.

The two chatted for a while about studies and the latests video games and movies, and then she went to her window and opened it, calling out for her cat again. Usagi looked down into the empty street below, the trick or treater's long gone and hoped Luna was okay all by herself. The feline always came in at night and it was strange she wasn't in her room. With a concerned look on her face, she closed the window and locked it, leaving the curtains wide. She liked to look up at the night sky when drifting off to sleep, especially the moon.

**_[What is your house like? Are you happy there?]_** Mamoru asked her.

Usagi grinned loving how they were getting along so well. _**[My house is pretty large, actually. Dad makes a good living.] **_ She wasn't really bragging, because it was true. And Usagi knew that her Dad doted on her and bought anything her eyes fell on, but that just made him a good parent. _**[What's your place like? Do you live with your parents?]**_

_**[My parents died when I was young in a car crash. I never knew them.]**_

Usagi winced at her tactlessness. **_[I am so sorry, Mamoru! My friend Makoto is an orphan too.] _**Oh damn, their texts were taking a rather sad turn. Just because she had a wonderful family, didn't mean other people did. The blonde wound a finger into a long loose lock of her hair in a thoughtful manner.

_**[It's alright, I'm used to being alone. I like it actually.]**_

Whew, thank god he hadn't been offended. _**[You're in a nice place now, though. Right?]**_ Usagi sure hoped he wasn't living in an Orphanage! Oh wow, she had really put her foot in it now. Way to offend the secret admirer who had taken such interest in her.

_**[Yeah, it's small and dark.]**_ Mamoru texted back. _** [But I'm very comfortable.]**_

Oh, that was a pity. Mamoru sounded like he didn't live in a very nice house, but she wasn't going to say another word about it and embarrass the poor guy. She knew that there were people her age without a lot of money and felt sorry for them.

They chatted for a while more about their hobbies and found they had some mutual friends and then Mamoru became serious.

**_[You should be careful. You have no idea how much information is floating about on the internet about a person.] _**He warned her.

**_[I'm careful!'] _**Usagi protested with a frown, her fingers typing fast. **_[I only add people to my Facebook that I know and only a few people have my phone number and know where I live.]_**

**_[Really? What about people who say they know you...from say, School?]_**

Usagi's heart leapt in her chest and her blue eyes went wide as she read the message. Okay, now that _really_ was freaking her out a little. Mamoru had told her that exact same thing and she had accepted it, with only a little verification. The small girl nibbled on her lower lip uneasily, hesitating over what to reply. **_[That would never work. They would have to know me well before I gave them any personal information.]_**

**_[Usagi, Usagi.] _**He replied, sounding quite mocking. **_[I told you that I knew you from School, mentioned a Teacher that everyone hates, talked about how hard studies were and mentioned mutual friends. Do you know how easy it is the find that out online? Juuban High has a website with all of their students listed on it and even has a picture.]_**

Usagi gasped and slammed the cell phone lid shut, her hands trembling. Mamoru was right, it was all there and she was becoming rather frightened. Her blue eyes went to the open curtains and she pushed further into her pillows as if trying to hide herself. If someone was out there in the huge tree outside her window, the blonde would never even have seen them. Her hand went to her cheek and she was unable to look away from the night outside for a long moment, feeling a chill, as if she were all alone in the house. The phone vibrated again and she jumped, then slowly flipped the top up, opening the newest message.

**_[I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I was just an example.]_**

She stared at the screen for a long moment and then sent a reply, sinking back onto her pillows more. He was just being nice, that was all! Usagi sighed in relief and reached down for her teddy bear, holding it to her chest. **_[Oh, okay. Thanks Mamoru. But you really freaked me out!] _**Her eyes went to the window again and what used to be a comfort to her, staring into the night sky, was now making her heart beat a little fast in nervousness. With her light on, she could see the reflection of her room and the moon, but not much more. It was very dark out there...

Another text came in, vibrating her phone and she clicked on it. **_ [People just aren't as careful as they used to be. Stalkers don't even have to be right behind you to know your every move.]_**

And there Mamoru went with the creepiness again! The blonde gave a moan and buried her face in the softness of the teddy, wishing she could just end the conversation. The evening had gone so well with her friends and the Trick or Treat, even with the feeling that someone had been watching her. The blonde looked at the window, then towards her closet and her door, wishing it had a lock on it. There were a few places someone could hide in her room and the house was dead quiet.

Usagi drew in a breath, starting to get irritated as well that Mamoru seemed to be trying to deliberately scare her. _**[I don't like talking about this. It's Halloween you know.] **_Her blue eyes narrowed with anger. Why couldn't he just talk nicely like he had before? With this sort of conversation, it brought back her unease from earlier and being followed. The blonde could have sworn someone was trailing her about, but there had been way too many people to spot who it was. Then again, it wasn't the first time she'd had that feeling. Sometimes over the last few weeks, she'd feel someone's eyes on her when she was in class, or out in public, or at the Crown Arcade Centre, where she and her friends hung out the most.

**_[Sorry! LOL Okay then, how was the Trick or Treating?]_**

Usagi's blue eyes brightened and she grinned at the phone. **_[I made a killing!]_** She replied rather gleefully, turning her head towards the jack o'lantern on her dresser that was overflowing with candy. The girl put down her teddy and the cell and scrambled off of the bed. She padded over the carpet to the bucket and plucked a couple of small lollies from the top, as well as a small kitkat bar and then turned and went back to the bed. After she curled back onto the covers, she picked up the phone and texted again. **_[How about you?] _**The blonde asked curiously.

**_[A killing? Yeah a little bit, but there's always room for more.]_** He replied.

She blinked and glanced towards her bedside clock, noting that it was eleven o'clock at night. Halloween was almost over. **_[Mamoru, it's far too late now. You've missed out.]_** She scolded, feeling a little sorry for the guy that he hadn't gotten much candy on Halloween. Not many people were going to still be awake to even pass out the treats, let alone have any _left_.

**_[It's okay. I'm about to get the best treat of all.]_**

Lucky guy! He must have a neighbour or friend who was going to give him some really great candy. Sort of like her Mom the day after, when she didn't need to compete with the trick or treating, she made a huge chocolate cake for the family. It had thick icing and she and her Brother decorated it with the sweets they'd scored. _**[Do you want to go now and we can talk tomorrow?] ** _Usagi asked him, unwrapping a candy and popping it into her mouth, groaning in delight at the chocolate taste. She just loved free candy! It was the one time of the entire year where complete strangers opened their wallets and forked out their cash to buy goodies for the masses of children who gleefully rushed in hordes up onto every porch and rang the bell.

**_[No, I like talking to you.]_**

The blonde girl felt her face spreading in a happy grin. Aww, he was so sweet! She curled over onto her side on the pillow and inhaled a cat hair, choking for a moment before plucking it off of her tongue with two fingers. Usagi made a face and flicked it away. **_[Do you have any pets? I just ate a hair from mine. Luna must have been sleeping on my pillow, because there's hairs all over it.]_** She sent to him. She raised her head and brushed the fur from the material, then decided to sit back up.

**_[No, no pets. You have to be more careful with cats. They leave all sorts of mess.] _**Mamoru replied.

A small frown rose between Usagi's brows and she felt surprised that he knew what sort of pet she had. **_[How did you know I have a cat?] _ **She asked him curiously.

**_[A dog would be too big to sleep on your pillow!]_**

Usagi giggled and agreed with that one. **_[Yup.]_**

Another message came in then and she noticed with surprise that it was from Rei.

**_[Hey girl, are you still awake?] _**Her best friend asked cheerfully.

Usagi was happy to hear from her best friend before she went to bed. Often it was Rei who contacted her and said goodnight and sometimes was Naru, Ami or Makoto. It made her feel really loved that they cared so much. **_[Yeah, talking to a friend.]_**

**_[Oh? Do I know her?] _**Rei asked in interest.

**_[It's a him, for your information! A secret admirer from school who said he was too shy to talk to me in person.] _**The blonde said rather smugly, knowing that Rei would be insanely jealous.

Rei's next text was rather disbelieving. **_[A guy is interested in you? Seriously, Usagi?]_**

**_[You don't need to sound so incredulous!] _**Usagi snapped back, glaring balefully at the cell phone.

**_[Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're serious about this?]_**

Usagi was pretty steamed by that stage. Honestly, she knew she wasn't too popular at School with the opposite sex, but Rei didn't have to sound like it was as likely as hell freezing over! _**[I'm serious! His name is Mamoru and he goes to my School.]**_

**_[Wow, for real? I'm so happy for you, Odango Atama.] _ **The Priestess In Training said genuinely.

Usagi scowled over the pet name her best friend had created for her, though she supposed that it was really rather sweet. **_[What have I told you about calling me that?]_** She demanded.

**_[Hehehe, I do it because it annoys you.]_**

The next message came from Mamoru. **_[Hello? Are you still there, Usagi?]_**

Oops, she'd forgotten to respond to him! **_[Sorry, talking to my friend Rei.] _**Usagi sent back in apology.

_**[Is that the girl with the raven hair and the pretty purple eyes?]**_

**_[That's her.] _**The girl replied with a frown. Damn it, Mamoru was supposed to be _her_ admirer and he was saying Rei's eyes were pretty? And hey, how did he know what she looked like? **_ [Have you met Rei?] _**Usagi asked in some surprise, feeling that spurt of uneasiness again. Her best friend went to another School, so how had he seen her?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:**Any problems with uploading on my website **Destiny's Gateway** have been resolved. It updated the efiction script, so the Submission Form is now working perfectly and if you'd like to come on over and put your own Alucard and Seras Fanfiction up there for everyone to read and review, I would be delighted. We have almost 80 stories for that pairing and there are more than 3,800 other Fanfics up there for just about any romantic pairing you can think of. The link is in my Profile.

**Comments:**Another Chapter will be out in a day or so! It's already written and just needs editing.


	2. Chapter 2

******Title: **I'll Be Watching You**  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: **Link In Profile******  
The Sailor Moon Alternate Reality Archives: **Link In Profile******  
Rating: **PG 13+******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********673****' : Response Fanfic. **On Halloween, Usagi starts to get messages on her phone from someone who says they want to be her friend. At first it's all innocent and they talk about school and things, but then it starts to get really _creepy_. **  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Chapters: **2/3******  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **68 KB

**One Hour**** Challenges:** If you would like to know about these, please check out my website Destiny's Gateway. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Here is Chapter Two, for your viewing pleasure. The feedback was wonderful, so thank you so much for telling how you thought of my third attempt at a scary Fanfic, the first two of course being **Fright Night** and **Never Talk To Strangers**. I'm sending this out with only minor editing, because once again I am feeling quite dreadful with the pain and I need to lay down some more. If you find spelling mistakes _please _do not put them in the review, message to me privately! This way I can edit the Fanfic and fix it right away, with the next readers none the wiser that there had ever been a problem. :) If you put it in the review, it's there forever, even after I fix it. The creepiness is amped up in this Chapter, so I wouldn't recommend it to minors. It's PG 13+ because of the scariness of it, but I really wouldn't want anyone under fifteen reading it, or they might get scared.

**Reveiwer Response:**Someone asked why Usagi isn't fourteen in this Fanfic. The reasons are a) I'm not having a minor go through this. b) Usagi is coming home at almost eleven. Even the greatest parents in the world aren't going to let a fourteen year old come home at that time _and_ not stay up to greet her. c) Usagi's friends are all dating steady with guys. d) I never said that this was first season Sailor Moon, when she's fourteen, and there is no Dark Kingdom. It's an Alternate Reality Fanfic. There are more, but I won't list them all. :)

**Reviewer Response 2:** Thank you to those who pointed out the two spelling errors. I have fixed them. Please message them to me if you find them though, rather than putting in the reviews. :) That way I can fix them fast, if I don't see the reviews right away.

**The Naughty Games Series:**If you are also a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series, which is so hardcore, I can't put it up here on . It is available _only_ on my website **Destiny's Gateway**. Come on over and check it out, but only if you're overage and you're not easily offended. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first two Fanfics **Night Games** and **Day Games. **I have just started posting the Sequel **Apartment Games**. Link in Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**I'LL BE WATCHING YOU**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_**[I've talked with her briefly one time she came to the School to meet you.] **_He texted back.

Oh, okay. Usagi tried to recall a time when the Priestess In Training had come to meet her at School and could actually recall a few instances. If her friend had met Mamoru, then he definitely had to be a student. Thank god. Some of her doubts left her mind then and she thoughtfully texted back to Rei. _**[He's sweet. He says he met you at my School one time and that he thinks your eyes are pretty.]**_

_**[Really? Ask him for his phone number. Wait, how old is he?]**_

_**[Hmm, I don't know actually. No, I'm not asking him for his number!] **_Usagi was pretty outraged that her friend was moving in on the only guy other than Umino to ever show her some interest. If things went well and they became good friends, then maybe she could ask him out? Her cheeks went red at that thought and she groaned. Right, like she would ever have the guts to ask a guy on a date! _**[Mamoru, Rei wants to know how old you are?]**_

_**[LOL, I go to your School and I'm in your grade, so how old would that make me?]**_

_**[Rei, he's our age. He's in the same grade as me.] **_The blonde quickly told her friend, rolling her eyes skywards. Of course, he had already said he was in her grade! She had forgotten that one.

_**[Is he cute?] **_Rei demanded quickly.

Usagi stared at her cell incredulously, then stuck out her tongue and replied rather sarcastically. _**[How the heck would I know that. Am I psychic? He's a secret admirer and we're texting on my cell.]**_

_**[Oh, right. Oops? Anyway, Ami wanted to know if you want to get together tomorrow for a study session?]**_

Tomorrow? Usagi winced and unwrapped her kitkat, thinking about spending her last day before School spent in studying for hours on end. Sure, it would help her out, but was that any way to spend a holiday? _**[Reeeeeeei! Come on, it's the holiday. Why do you guys want to study?] **_She practically whined back.

_**[Are you still paying attention to me, Usagi?] **_Mamoru suddenly texted. _**[Because I'm happy to cut this short and do something else.]**_

Usagi's eyes went wide in horror as she realized that once again she had been neglecting him in favour of Rei. And wow had he sounded angry! _**[No, I really want to talk to you!] **_She texted back swiftly, then send another to her friend. _**[I'll call you in the morning, okay? Mamoru is getting a little irritated.]**_

_**[Irritated, really?] **_Rei replied, sounding a little surprised. _**[Just because you're messaging me too?]**_

Yeah, it was sort of weird and she wondered what his problem was. Mamoru couldn't possibly be jealous of someone else taking Usagi's time? She giggled, expression brightening. "He's jealous!" She said in delight, opening Rei's text up and writing in a reply. _**[Ooh I think he likes me, if he can't stand the thought of me talking to you.]**_

_**[I don't know about that, Usagi. Sounds sort of creepy.]**_

_**[Well, maybe a little.]**_ The small girl replied, munching on her chocolate bar and then shoving all the empty wrappers onto her bedside table. She settled into the pillows again, eyes drifting around the room. Her blue eyes fell on her clean School uniform and she wondered if her cat might knock it off of the hanger accidently. Usagi kept the phone in her hand as she swung her legs towards the side of the bed and slipped to the floor, walking towards the closet. She pulled the hanger from the handle and paused as another text came in.

_**[You look very pretty with your hair down.]**_

Usagi froze first in surprise and then growing horror, the hand with the cell flying to her loose hair. Her eyes flashed towards the open curtains and she dropped the uniform to the ground and rushed towards the window. The blonde stared out into the dark of the night in concern, but didn't see anyone in the street below. She quickly grabbed the cord and yanked it, pulling the curtain along the track till it was fully closed. "This isn't funny." She whispered, hand clenched about the phone.

_**[Rei, he knows my hair is down! He said it looks very pretty.]**_

_**[Shit, Usagi go wake up your parents and tell them you have a stalker!] **_Came Rei's concerned reply.

But she couldn't just leave it like that, without knowing. Was Mamoru really out there watching her from somewhere and was it even possible from one story up in the house? _**[How do you know that?] **_She texted back with a shaking hand, her heart thundering in her chest.

_**[Know what?] **_Mamoru replied, sounding confused. _**[I'm looking at a photo of you in the School play last year, when you were dressed as a fairy and had your hair down. I've never seen hair like that before.]**_

Usagi felt an overwhelming relief crash over her and her hand went to her face in a stressed manner. This conversation was really, really freaking her out in places! Every time Mamoru made some comment that sounded like a stalker, he gave a perfectly legit reason. She thought back to the School play and remembered that yes, she _had_ worn her hair down. It had gotten tangled up in the wings and lot and been a pain in the butt, but it had also been one of the funnest things to do ever. For once, the blonde had been popular and although it hadn't lasted, she recalled it with fondness. _**[There are pictures?] **_She asked him, walking back to the closet and bending down for her clothes.

_**[Usagi, are you alright? Did you get your parents?] **_Rei sent the text to her worriedly.

She juggled the uniform and her phone, tucking some of the material under her arm as she replied. _**[It's okay, I'm a complete **__**idiot**__**!] **_She texted, knowing that Rei was going to taunt her forever for this one. _**[He was looking at pictures of the School play from last year, where I wore my hair down.]**_

Her best friend sent a text back swiftly. _**[You did? And it's on the net?]**_

The small girl nodded, even though Rei couldn't see it. _**[Yeah, probably the School site.]**_

_**[Don't ever assume that, Usagi. Ask him to send you the link just to make sure.] **_Rei cautioned her.

_**[Okay] **_Usagi hooked the uniform over the closet handle again and went back to her bed, sitting down on the side. _**[I didn't know those pictures were on the net, can I have the link?]**_ She asked, holding her breath until a few moments later he replied. To her relief, it was a link. She opened it up and sure enough, there was herself in the fairy uniform with her hair down and a grin on her face, her arms about Makoto and Naru's shoulders. Whew. _**[I have a link!]**_

_**[Yeesh, Usagi. You had me so worried.]**_ Rei scolded. _**[Anyway, it's getting late and is almost midnight, so I'll talk to you tomorrow.]**_

_**[Night Rei!] **_The girl smiled at how concerned her friend sounded. She loved them too!

_**[Night Odango.]**_

Usagi glared at the phone and then she sighed and her eyes went about her room again. Something was really bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. And it was probably because it was Halloween, but her heart was definitely going faster than it should and she felt the unease and a slight fearful feeling that had been building up. Sort of like when she read scary stories late at night. "Honestly, Usagi, you're sixteen now. You can't be creeped out like this." She scolded herself.

The girl thought she heard something out in the hall and she stopped dead, wide blue eyes going to her door. She listened hard and then quietly got to her feet, ignoring the vibration of the phone in her hand as Usagi crept to the door and put her ear to it. She held her breath for a moment, ears straining for the slightest sound and not game to open it and look into the dark of the hall. She quickly pulled back and glanced about her, spotting her chair with the fairy costume on it. She quickly removed the plastic bag heavy with the material and folded it onto her dresser on top of the bucket and other things, then lifted the chair and took it back to the door. "This worked in the movies." She whispered. The blonde angled the chair under the handle and made sure it was digging into the carpet and wouldn't slip. If what she had seen in horror movies was right, then anyone out there wouldn't be able to move the door.

As the cell vibrated again to tell her she had a message she hadn't checked, Usagi went back to her bed and sat down, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was a coward! Yeah, so what? She had watched enough movies and the window was locked, she had checked under her bed and the door was blocked. Her closet had _way _too many clothes in it to fit a person, so she was safe.

_**[Hey, want to exchange photos? I'd love a more recent picture of yourself.] **_Mamoru wrote suddenly.

The blonde blinked and then smiled shyly, wondering if she should do it. This sounded sort of like something a potential boyfriend might say! He wanted to have a picture of her on his phone. "That is so romantic!" She squealed in delight. _**[Sure, just let me tidy my hair. Umm and I'm in my pajama's, is that okay?]**_

_**[Absolutely. I swear I'll never show it to a soul.]**_

Usagi quickly dropped her phone and rushed off the bed to the mirror, grabbing a brush and frantically running it through her hair. She buttoned her bunny top all the way up, hoping that Mamoru didn't hate rabbits and pink and then she went back to the bed and picked up the cell. She paused and looked behind her, wondering where she should pose. By the door? The Window? Eeek, he couldn't see her room with all it's girliness and pink and lace! Her blue eyes went to the closet and she moved back off the covers to a good position, slightly in front of the doors. As the blonde went to the inbuilt camera and she held it up to her face, she snapped a picture and looked at it. Damn, the closet was slightly open and he might see her something embarrassing.

Mamoru texted then and she went back to the messages. _**[You don't have to, you know. It's fine.]**_

_**[No, it's cool. It just don't want you to see anything embarrassing in my room.] **_ She giggled aloud at that one and turned to the closet, shoving on the gaping doors. They pushed in and then went right back out, as if something were too big in there. Damn it! Usagi moaned and cursed her need to shop for anything remotely cute and pink and shoved again, but the doors went right back out. She peered into it and decided she didn't want to be cleaning out her clothes at that time of the night, then turned about and took another picture, smiling brightly. This one showed her from the shoulders up to her head and she quickly checked that her hair was fine in it and she looked tidy, then sent it to Mamoru.

_**[Don't be silly, Usagi. I've been in girl's rooms before. I'm used to teddy bears and pink and frills. They don't bother me.]**_

Wow, he had described her room to a tee! Were all girls the same? Hmm, come to think of it, Naru had similar taste and Makoto liked soft toys. Rei was in a Temple, so her room was very Shinto and adult and Ami was too mature to have that sort of thing around. Usagi sighed and went back to her bed, her eyes flickering towards the closet for a moment with unease. It was stupid, but since she was really little and heard about the monsters in the closet, she could never sleep unless it was totally closed. But she clearly had too much in there, so it couldn't be helped. "I'll clear it out tomorrow." She told herself firmly. And for once, she would really go ahead with something involving cleaning! Admittedly, the blonde could be a pig sometimes and her Mother used to come in and tidy up, but now it was used as a punishment.

A message came back from Mamoru then. _**[That's nice, Usagi. You look very...beautiful. Perfect.]**_

Usagi flushed a bright red at his compliment and she squealed aloud, grabbing her teddy to hug it. "He likes me! He thinks I'm beautiful." She said in joy, kicking her feet. The girl eagerly texted him back. _**[Can I see your picture?]**_

_**[Sure, here it comes.] **_He replied. _**[How do I look?]**_

An attachment came through in the next text message and she opened it quickly, only to stare at it in surprise. "What? It's just me." She said in disappointment, face falling. It was just Usagi standing in front of the closet, smiling brightly. What on earth? Had something gone wrong? _**[Mamoru, your picture didn't come through.] **_She sent back.

_**[It didn't? Let me resend.]**_

But the same thing happened again and she was looking at her own picture, feeling unease creeping over her. Something was off about this whole thing, a feeling nagging at her back of her mind as she stared at herself on the phone, but she was too tired to figure it out and really hating feeling scared all by herself. Usagi swallowed and quickly knelt on her bed, hand reaching up behind the curtains to make sure the window was locked. Once again, Mamoru had managed to scare her a little. Surely it wasn't a mistake that he kept sending her own picture to her and asked how he looked? _**[It's me again.]**_ She sent.

_**[I know, I'm sorry Usagi. I guess I'm just shy.]**_ He texted back.

"Oh." Usagi said in bewilderment and disappointment, staring at her phone. She cocked her head to the side and thought that one over. So he had deliberately not given her the picture and was shy? The small girl smiled a little and knew exactly how he felt. She didn't really fit in at School and if it hadn't been for Naru, Ami and Makoto, she would always be alone. _**[I get it. It's okay Mamoru.]**_ She replied gently.

_**[You do?]**_

_**[Yeah, I've never really fit in anywhere and was never one of the popular girls. And I'm too shy to ask any guys out, though my friends are dating.] **_It had been a source of disappointment and unhappiness to the blonde that no one liked her enough to ask her out. Was it because Usagi was shy or maybe she dressed to childish? Was it her hair? She pulled a lock of her blonde hair to her face and glared at it. It had to be that! The hairstyle too had made people tease her all of her life and Rei called her Odango!

_**[Really? But you're so pretty, surely guys ask you out all the time?] **_Mamoru sounded rather disbelieving and it was flattering that he thought so.

_**[No, not ever. You're the only who really **__**ever**__** showed any interest in me.] **_Usagi admitted, wondering if she shouldn't have mentioned that. Maybe Mamoru would find her too desperate for a guy? But his reply was surprisingly tender.

_**[Ah Usagi, you underestimate your appeal to the opposite sex. There are those of us who find that sort of girl practically irresistible.]**_

Oh god, she was blushing again! And boy was this frank conversation embarrassing. _**[Thank you, you're sweet to say so.] **_Irresistible huh? If only that was true. Usagi glanced at the clock and saw it was couple of minutes till midnight. She sighed in disappointment and sent him a text to say goodnight. _**[I'm really enjoying our talk, but I really have to go to sleep.]**_

_**[I'm enjoying it too, but you're right, this has to end sometime.]**_

What an odd thing to say, when Usagi was thinking about how it was the start of something really wonderful. _**[We can talk again, right?]**_

_**[Yes we will.] **_Mamoru promised. _**[But you should get your beauty sleep.]**_

Usagi was about to put her phone down when something occurred to her. Something daring. _**[Can I meet you? At School I mean? I want to talk to you face to face.]**_

_**[We'll meet, Usagi. I promise.]**_

She nibbled on her lower lip, noting that he had not said _when_ they could meet. Usagi groaned and wondered if she was coming on too strong. _**[Good Night.]**_

Usagi signed off, yawning loudly. She really had to get to sleep, because there was homework to do before Monday. As much as she hated schoolwork, Ami had been encouraging her to improve her studies and Rei had been harping on about her needing to be more responsible, since they were sixteen now and practically adults. She waited with an anxious expression on her face for her new friend to acknowledge that she wouldn't be writing back. He was seriously creeping her out, so the blonde was admittedly taking any excuse she could to get rid of him.

_**[Goodnight Usagi. Be seeing you very soon.]**_

For some reason, the reply made her stiffen and the hairs on the back of her neck rise. It wasn't exactly the words that bothered her, because Rei or the other girls would have said something similar before they signed off, but the _I'll be seeing you soon_ part really worried her. Usagi bit her lip and closed the cell phone, placing it quickly on bed bedside table. She looked at it for a long moment, but it was silent and she breathed a sigh of relief. As wonderful as it had been talking to Mamoru, some of it had been a weird, but that had to be just because it was Halloween.

She ate a little more candy and went to the window to push aside the curtain and peer out to the tree that's branched led to the ledge. Luna hadn't turned up and she was getting worried. "Maybe she got scared by all the kids?" Usagi wondered, hoping her cat would be safe till morning. Hopefully she was just in the backyard, because the blonde hadn't seen her since she left the house earlier that night with her friends to trick or treat. "Please me okay, Luna." She whispered.

Usagi walked around a pile of clothes and turned off the main light, heading back to her bed and slipping under the covers. She giggled when she thought about the new friend she'd made and hoped that they could meet soon too. She wondered if he'd like her in person and if he'd been an admirer for long. Something was still bothering her, but she was too tired to figure it out and the girl switched off the bedside lamp and curled onto her side, grabbing her teddy. She lay there for a few minutes, trying to shut her brain down, but the conversation with Mamoru kept going through her head.

The small girl turned over and reached out for the bedside, fumbling about till she found her phone. She flicked back through their long conversation and noted the things that had initially spooked her, till he had given an explanation. Usagi felt a chill go through her as she read the texts and things jumped out at her. He had mentioned her long hair being loose, that he had been in bedrooms that were frilly and pink, that he was somewhere small and dark.

A creep sounded loudly through her room then and she froze, heart starting to beat faster. What was that? Usagi's head rose cautiously and she realized it was coming from her closet. She shined the light from the phone that way, vaguely illuminating the end of her bed, but saw nothing. Her clothing on the hanger wasn't moving and she bit her lip, wishing that she wasn't so scared on Halloween. Rei would have been making fun of he right about then! The small girl summoned her courage and bent over her bed to shine the light underneath, illuminating the mess underneath. Once she was certain that there was no way someone could be under that, she rose to her knees and checked the area at the end of her bed, then shone the cell light about the room. It looked sort of spooky that way and even her porcelain dolls looked sort of creepy!

Usagi lay back down on the covers and pulled it up under her arms, knowing that it only left the closet to check, but that there were may too many clothes in there to even fit a person! It hadn't even closed properly because it was so full. With a sigh of relief, she rubbed a hand over her eyes and tried to sleep again, her cell clutched in her hand. The girl's blue eyes went to her clock, squinting at the numbers and saw it was a two minutes to midnight. The witching hour.

She tried to drift off, but her mind wouldn't leave her new friend, thoughts going over and over what they had said. Something wasn't quite right with Mamoru and she had sensed things about his words, some of them having double meanings. He could have at least have sent her his picture though and then Usagi would have felt more calm. Most likely he was an ordinary guy who didn't have a lot of friends, just like her. Something occurred and her eyes popped open. "Oh god, he's not _Umino_, is he?" She said in worry, wondering if she'd been tricked by the geeky guy, using a false name. The blonde scrolled swiftly through his messages to the email address he had sent the attachment from. It said_ Chiba DOT Mamoru AT hotmail DOT com._ Not an official email address and it was unusual that he had used his real name. Even she had an account there called _bunnygirl16 AT hotmail DOT com_!

The blonde's blue eyes drifted down from the email to the picture of her smiling face, noting that she _did_ look quite pretty. Her hair wasn't frizzing as it sometimes did and the bunny pyjama's were neat. Usagi's gaze went behind her form to the closet, trying to see if any of her unmentionables were showing, but it looked black. Black... She frowned, eyes going to the ajar doors, even though she couldn't see a thing in the dark. She didn't really have anything black in there, which was odd, but it was clearly material. A coat maybe?

Usagi's eyes went hurriedly back to the picture and she squinted at it, trying to see what the material was. She couldn't see a darn thing and groaned, looking lower. What was that? Something shining like a light? "Huh? What's that?" She whispered to herself. Her finger rose to the screen and she double tapped on it to zoom in. Yeah, the closet was black inside, but for a white glow. But what on earth would be shining in there?

Slowly the girl lowered her phone, her face going pale and mind racing crazily over her conversation. Mamoru thought her hair looked pretty down, he had described her room, known she had a cat and what Rei looked like.

_**[You look very pretty with your hair down.]**_

_**[Don't be silly, Usagi. I've been in girl's rooms before. I'm used to teddy bears and pink and frills. They don't bother me.]**_

And then their conversation about where he was right then popped into her mind and she gasped, eyes becoming horrified. He had never actually said that was where he was living; she had asked him if it was somewhere nice right _now_.

_**[You're in a nice place now, though. Right?]**_

_**[Yeah, it's small and dark.] **_

Oh god, he was in her closet! The light was the reflection from a _phone _and the material was his clothing.

Usagi shot up in bed in panic and terror, heart thundering in her chest and as she threw the covers from her body to run to the door, she heard the closet door creak and then slowly open. She sat there frozen, hearing only her panicked breathing and watched in horror in the gloom of her room as the door opened wide. An ominous dark shade emerged and walked towards her side of the bed. "No." She whimpered, eyes going frantically about the room for some escape, but knowing it was too late. She should have realised earlier that her instinctive fear at some things he had said were well-founded and someone _had_ been following her all night.

They had been in her room the whole time...

She screamed loudly, expecting her parents come bursting into the room to help her, but the house remained silent and the blonde realized in complete horror that Mamoru had done something to her family.

Usagi swiftly looked down at her cell and hit one of Rei's texts, dialling the number. But before her friend could even pick up the dark shape fell upon her.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site: **If you have a Sailor Moon Fanfic that you would love to have a new crowd read and review, then come on over to my website, destiny's Gateway**. **We have almost 4,000 Fanfics up there for may romantic couples and a large section of that is Sailor Moon and Usagi and Mamoru stories. The site is completely automated like here on FFnet and there is not submissions queue, so your Fanfiction will go right into Recently Added and people can read it right away. The link is in my Profile.

**Comments: **Unfortunately FFnet did something to email addresses in Fanfiction, so I had to put them in that format. Please don't message and ask me for spoilers, because I ain't gonna give them to you! LOL Isn't Mamoru a really creepy guy in this? His double meanings might not mean a lot to you the first time around, so reading it again at some stage might make more sense. But he _has _hinted that there are more guys him around. I hope the complete scariness of the Chapter came across to you all, because believe me, writing it was freaky enough. I did it at night and you know your mind keeps playing tricks on you, like you can keep hearing something outside your window. It's funny, but I checked my closet after I wrote this, before I went to bed! Oh and more of **Fright Night** will be out shortly, as I have been inspired to write the last Four Chapters for that Fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

******Title: **I'll Be Watching You**  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******/ **destinyspublications DOT com******  
Facebook: **Link In Profile******  
The Official Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Archives: **Link In Profile******  
Rating: **M 15+******(T on FFnet)  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********673****' : Response Fanfic. **On Halloween, Usagi starts to get messages on her phone from someone who says they want to be her friend. At first it's all innocent and they talk about school and things, but then it starts to get really _creepy_. **  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Chapters: **3/3******  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **97 KB

*********Brand New Website, called Destiny's Publications ********Archives: **I have just launched this new site of mine, which is a sister site to **Destiny's Gateway**. It is exclusively for original Short Stories, Poems and Songs, which means no Fanfiction, this is your own imagination. It's completely automated like FFnet, so you just fill out the fields, paste in the story and it's immediately on the Most Recent page for everyone to read. I have added all the copyright stuff I could to protect your original works, even using some of Fiction Press' Terms Of Service. Would would love it if everyone would come on over and check it out and post their original stories there for everyone to read and review. I created the place because I and some of my friends on Facebook always wanted a safe site to post out Novels as we were writing them and get the encouragement and suggestions from each other. Please help out the writers there! They all want to be published one day, so need encouragement! The link is in my Profile. Or you can add this into the browser: destinyspublications DOT com***

**Comments:** Hello everyone! I'm still down really sick with the flu after six weeks of it hanging on, so I asked a friend to edit this for me. Thank you, Jen! :) Now, originally there was now third Chapter, but I thought there might be too many questions in people's minds. You're lucky, because I was going to let you all guess what Mamoru does to Usagi. Hopefully all questions in your mind will be answered after you finish the Fanfic. I really enjoyed writing this and I'll most definitely be continuing with more scary Fanfics in the future. It is also a larger Chapter than the previous two, so you get more to read.

Just a warning that although I have kept the details pretty vague, there are moments of description that could make you upset. It was hard to think about what rating this ought to be and I do have it as an M on my site, but it's for descriptions of the crime scene. Please don't read this part if you're underage! Certainly no one under fifteen should be reading this in the first place.

* * *

**I'LL BE WATCHING YOU**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Rei woke up abruptly as she heard her cell phone ringing and her purple eyes blinked about in the darkness. "Huh? Who's calling me at this time of night?" She wondered, brushing the hair from her face as she sat up. The girl reached over to her bedside table, noting that it was right on midnight. Her fingers closed over the cool plastic and she brought it back to her face, seeing that it was Usagi's number. Immediately concern filled her and she quickly threw back the covers and sat up. The blonde wouldn't be calling her in the dead of night without reason, when they had just texted each other a half an hour ago.

As she hit the answer button, her heart almost stopped when she heard the most blood chilling screams, filled with pain and terror. It was accompanied by metallic sounds that she recognised as a knife hitting into something soft over and over. Rei listened in shock and horror, calling out her friend's name frantically. She fumbled for the bedside light and the room was flooded with a warm yellow glow. Her fingers had the phone in a death grip as suddenly the agonized shrieks broke off. "Usagi?" She sobbed, ears straining for the sound of her friend's voice.

There was movement and then heavy breathing on the line.

"Oh god, Usagi?" Rei whispered, feeling in her heart that her friend was dead and it was someone else listening in.

A male voice chuckled in wicked amusement and then whispered back. "No." And then the line went dead as he hung up.

The cell dropped from her hands and she covered her face, shaking her head in denial. No, no Usagi couldn't be dead. Not her gentle friend! Rei quickly dropped her hands and grabbed the phone again, calling the Tsukino's main line. It rang out and she slumped down, breathing erratically, feeling her fear choking her. The raven-haired girl screamed out in denial and horror. "_Usagi_!"

Grandpa and Yuchiro came running down the hall into her room, bursting through the sliding door.

"Granddaughter, what is it?" The old man said in concern, seeing the girl's tear streaked face. He shuddered at the terror in her purple eyes as he grabbed her shoulders. She was babbling and rocking herself, barely coherent. "Rei!" He said sternly.

Slowly Rei focused on his face and she gave a twisted smile. "She's dead. Usagi is dead."

"What?" Yuchiro exclaimed in horror, staring at her.

"She called me and I heard screaming. Oh god Grandpa, I've never heard such screaming in my life. He was killing her as I listened." Rei went back to rocking herself and sobbing and they could get no more from her.

Grandpa and his Apprentice looked at each other and then the phone clutched in her hand. Rei was clearly in deep shock. "I think we'd better call the police." The old man said gravely.

* * *

Rei came out of her shocked state long enough to call her friends, voice struggling to keep calm for their sakes. It almost broke her all over again to hear their disbelieving tones change to horror and then to screaming. Their poor gentle friend, who never made one enemy in her sixteen years of life, who loved everything around her, was gone forever. Despite the police warning her Grandpa that they shouldn't go to the crime scene, and that an officer would come to the Temple later that morning, the raven-haired girl would not take no for an answer. He brought out an old beat up car, barely used anymore, and he, his Granddaughter and Yuchiro headed over to the Tsukino's in a stained silence. When they arrived, Ami and Makoto were already there, with Mrs Mizuno. They lived closer to Usagi than her best friend.

The three girls came together in a rush, clinging to each other and crying as if their hearts would break. They were surrounded by police, media and two ambulances. It was clear immediately that Usagi had not been the only victim of the murderer, her whole family had been wiped out in one night.

As the three tried to cross the yellow tape that marked it a crime scene and Ami's Mother attempted to hold her hysterical Daughter back, an official looking man approached in plain clothes. "This is a crime scene, young ladies!" He said in a harsh tone, noting their tear-streaked faces. The girls all started talking at once and he held up a hand. "One at a time, please."

"We're Usagi's best friends!" Rei told him in a desperate tone, her purple eyes lost. "We want to see her."

"I see." The policeman said in a quiet, musing tone, brown eyes sharp as they raked over them, then behind to their families. "Would one of you happen to be Hino Rei?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, swallowing hard as he looked at her. "I am." She replied in little more than a whisper.

The man nodded and pulled up the tape high enough to go under it. It dropped behind him and he led the three girls a few metres away, behind one of the ambulances. Another two cops kept the media away as the cameras were focused on them. "My name is Detective Himura." He introduced himself, nodding at them politely. "Miss Hino, I understand that you were on the line with Miss Tsukino at the time of the murder."

Ami went white and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh god!" She groaned, turning away and throwing up on the ground.

Rei watched with a tense expression as Makoto comforted their friend, rubbing her back. Yeah, she had lost the content of her stomach an hour ago too... "She called me." She told the Detective, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered.

Himura removed a pad and pen from his pocket and flipped to a page, making a few notes. "And what time was this?" He asked her.

"Midnight." The priestess In Training whispered, knowing that she would never, ever celebrate Halloween again. And ever year it came around, she would be consumed with sorrow and horror. "Exactly midnight. I woke up when I heard the phone ringing and answered it. I heard screaming and the sound of a k-knife-" Her face lost it's colour and Rei burst into tears, turning away.

The detective watched in sympathy as her other two friends rushed over and hugged her. They seemed incredibly close and if this was the sort of friendship they had with Tsukino Usagi, then he knew they would most likely never get over the murder. People who were that close to the death of a loved one rarely recovered, even with years of therapy. Once Rei had recovered her composure, he urged her to go on. "How did you know it was a knife?"

"I just-well, I suppose from horror movies." She said helplessly, shrugging her shoulders. Rei had known exactly what she was hearing and she would hear the sound of a knife going through flesh in her nightmares. And oh god, those dreadful screams.

Himura nodded and jotted down some more notes.

"Don't you already _know_ how she died?" Makoto demanded, arms tight about Ami's shaking body. Mrs Mizuno wanted to come close, but was urged back by a policeman.

"We know, but we need all of the details to put together what happened tonight." He soothed, tone calm. "It's very important, no matter how small."

Rei told him the rest of what she heard and then came to the killer. "I heard him." She said with a shudder.

The detective's eyes became sharp and surprised. "Excuse me?" He exclaimed, taken aback by her words. The young girl had _heard_ the murderer. "It was definitely a man?" He asked intently.

"Yes, I heard him breathing. After U-Usagi stopped scream-" The raven-haired girl broke off with a grimace, hands clenched. "He _laughed_. I said Usagi's name when I heard someone on the phone and I knew she was dead, but I had to ask just in case. I was hoping so badly that it was her." Rei's eyes closed for a long moment, hearing Mamoru's voice echoing inside her mind. "He laughed and said no, it wasn't her."

Himura clenched the pad in his hands and looked at Rei solemnly. If the killer had spoken to her, then that was a very bad thing. But he couldn't tell her that and frighten her. She was only a kid. "Thank you, Miss Hino. Now all three of you please take me through the events of last evening." He ordered.

The girls went through the events of the day before, leading up till they dropped off Usagi at her home.

"So your friend said a few times that she felt she was being watched?" The man asked them, looking down at his pad. It seemed to fit the usual profile for the killer and they all knew that he followed his victims, sometimes for months before making a move.

"Yes." They all replied with a nod of their head.

Rei felt like her legs were going to give out and abruptly sat down in the road, a numbness spreading through her. She was almost grateful for her emotions to be muted in such a manner. The fear and shock and loss was too overwhelming and she almost wished that she had been killed along with Usagi. There was a huge empty space inside of her where her friend had existed and the memories of their last few years together was agonizing. "If only we had listened to her." She whispered, face crumpling.

"We offered to go up to her room and check it, but she turned us down." Ami advised him, eyes blank.

"If you had, he most likely would have killed you all." Himura said gently, squatting down by the raven-haired girl. The other two knelt next to her, their hands reaching for each other's for comfort.

The blue-haired girl suddenly looked at the Detective. "Was her family dead when Usagi came home?" She asked him, having a dreadful feeling that they were.

Himura hesitated to give out that information, but knew that they needed to know. "They were dead at an hour before you all arrived here at the Tsukino's residence." He replied.

"He must have figured out Usagi was headed home and came here by car to kill her parents, then turn off all the lights and wait in house." Makoto murmured, her green eyes becoming hard. If she _ever_ found out who this guy was, she was going to kill him. For real. It wasn't just the vengeful words of a close friend, but a vow.

"That's right." The Detective agreed. He talked to them for forty minutes more, getting as much details as he could from them, then he rose and took his leave.

Rei quickly stood up and rushed over to him, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Wait!" She said quickly. "Where was he?"

"Excuse me?" The man said with a slight frown, unsure about what she was asking.

"That murdering bastard, Mamoru. Where was he hiding when he was texting Usagi?" Rei demanded, purple eyes narrowed. She had to know.

Himura hesitated and then shook his head. "It's better that you don't know, Miss Hino. You're going to have enough trouble getting over this, with the killer still on the loose." He tried to pull away from her hand, but she stepped in front of him and her friends flanked her, all three giving him a hard cold look that seemed far beyond their years. "He was in her bedroom closet." The Detective replied sternly. He yanked his jacket away and strode off.

Rei's white face turned to her friend's and they exchanged a horrified look. "Oh god, poor Usagi. He was there the whole time." She whispered, feeling her eyes burning again.

Makoto gently wiped away the tears that spilled down her friend's face, not realizing that she too was crying. "We'll get the bastard. I don't know how or when, but we'll get him." She vowed, putting her hand out. The other two immediately covered it with their own, making a vow of vengeance.

"But first, I need to know more." Ami murmured, her blue eyes distant.

The three girls had been firmly taken away by Mrs Mizuno and Grandpa before the bodies were brought out and for that they could be grateful. There was nothing more that could be done and the friends headed home to their separate beds, feeling a lingering terror and shock. Mamoru was still out there and they wondered how the hell they could track him down and what they would do with him when they found him...

* * *

Ami let Rei and Makoto into her room and closed it firmly, locking the door. She was pale with black rings under her eyes and the expression on her face was stunned. "Please sit down." She whispered to them, stalling for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

Makoto exchanged a look with Rei and then the girls sat about a small table on the floor, which was covered in papers and mugs of coffee and Ami's laptop. Just like them, the blue-haired girl hadn't slept the rest of the night. It was the afternoon the day after Usagi had been murdered and they had decided to meet at the Mizuno's.

"What did you find out, Ami?" The priestess In Training asked in a stained tone. Her hair was messy and she was wearing the same clothes from the night before, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying. Her two friends looked just as devastated.

"It's-it's _terrible_, Rei." Ami choked out, reaching for her laptop. Her hand hesitated over the screen, then she slammed the lid down. "I'm not showing you the crime scene photo's. It was dreadful enough that I had to look." She rubbed a hand across her eyes. "I will never, ever forget them."

Makoto reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry Ami. We had to know for some clues in tracking him down."

"We can't do it." The blue-haired girl responded in a hard tone.

"What? Why the hell not, Ami?" Rei demanded, purple eyes disbelieving and angry. Was Ami backing out now that they'd decided to track him down and kill him? They would do it for Usagi, no matter what the cost.

Ami gave a rough laugh, which turned into a hysterical one and she was slapped by Makoto sharply. Her hand went to her red cheek and she waved off the brunette's sincere apology. "It's alright." She shook her head and then fixed the two with a bleak look. "We haven't got a hope in _hell_ of catching this guy. Usagi wasn't the first. She wasn't even the second."

Her two friends looked at her in complete horror, faces white and mouth's gaping.

"How many?" Makoto asked in shock.

"Ten families over the last three years." Ami whispered back, feeling rather faint. She was a brilliant hacker and had gone through several servers, bouncing back about the world and covering her tracks as best she could, before hacking into the police database. What she had found was utterly appalling, going over all the reports and the photos. She had been sick many times, unable to hold her stomach contents. The most painful file to look at had been Usagi's. "Chiba Mamoru is a serial killer. His main target is the young girl of the family and he stalks her for weeks or months before making a move. He murders the parents and conceals them, then contacts the girl either by disposable phone or chat on the computer using a fake account. He pretends to be a friend of her age, having researched everything about her and after speaking to her for a while, gradually scaring her and raising the tension and fear, he kills her."

Rei bit back a sob, her hand to her mouth, but then she pushed back her horror. "How do they know what happens to the girl?"

Ami gave her a mirthless smile. "He makes absolutely no move to cover his tracks, leaving behind the record of his conversations with the girls." She went on to describe some of the previous murders and then they came to Usagi. "Are you sure you want to know what happened that night?" She asked them seriously. "You don't need to know this."

Makoto smashed her fist into the table, green eyes furious. "I want to know! And I don't care how much of a ghost this guy is; I'll find him." She swore.

Rei nodded in agreement when Ami looked at her, but she had misgivings. Whatever her friend was about to tell them would never leave their heads for as long as they lived, but she felt an overwhelming need to know what had happened to Usagi.

The blue-haired girl nodded and started speaking, her voice quiet and steady. The other two listened in growing horror as Ami told them about that night. Mamoru had followed them about and then gone to the house, knocking on the door and using some excuse to be invited inside. Sometime during that hour, he waited till the Mother went into the kitchen and killed the other two. Kenji had been first, a deep gash across his throat. His body had fallen back onto the couch, bloody spraying all over the upholstery. Shingo had attempted to run towards the front door, but had been stabbed in the back from behind, partially severing his spine. Ikuko, obviously hearing their fate, had attempted to run out the kitchen door into the back garden. She had been caught and dragged by the hair back into the room and then stabbed twenty times over her chest and stomach in a horrific manner. She had not been sexually assaulted. Mamoru had then taken them upstairs one by one and put them in their beds.

"Oh god." Rei whispered, face rather grey. Ami gestured towards a bucket near the bed and they watched as the girl crawled over to it and vomited, holding her dark hair back from her face. When she was done, she rolled onto her back and lay there limply.

The blue-haired girl left the room to fetch a wet cloth and came back inside, locking the door again. She went to Rei and knelt down, wiping her face gently.

"Thank you." The Priestess In Training croaked, her throat raw from all the throwing up since the night before.

Makoto stood at the window with her fists clenched, face enraged, but her green eyes glittering with helpless tears.

Once the girls had composed themselves, Ami went on, looking haunted as she described Usagi's death. She told them that after Mamoru had staged the bodies, he turned off all the lights in the house but for the front porch and Usagi's room, then had gone upstairs to remove the clothing from the closet, throwing the pile onto the floor of the parent's room. According to the reports, after the four of them arrived home and their friend went inside, she hadn't turned on the lights as she headed through the room covered in the blood of her family. They had found a dried patch of the liquid on the heel of one of the pink slippers inside the costume bag, from where the blonde had walked through a drying patch.

"If only Usagi had noticed that." Rei sobbed, wishing with all her heart that her friend had turned over the slipper and seen the blood. She might still be alive now if she had notice it! And if only she had turned on the lights in the living room, her gentle friend could have run out of the house. She mentioned that to Ami and the girl shook her head.

"No, he thought of that already and removed all the bulbs in the living room area and the kitchen. He was taking no chances that Usagi might notice the blood." Oh god, Ami felt so revolted talking about the horrific death of her dear friend this way. They all needed to know what happened, but they had very little chance to tracking down a serial killer that the police had been after for three years now. This Chiba Mamoru was extremely intelligent...but then again, so was _she_.

Makoto gritted her teeth and listened in fury as Ami went on to describe what had happened next.

Ami told them that the police had mapped out what occurred in Usagi's room once she got there. The blonde had removed her costume and gotten into her pyjama's and then had started to receive texts. She outlined what had been said, as well as Rei's conversation.

"Why didn't I _listen_?" The raven-haired girl shouted in self recrimination. "She told me he was giving her the creeps and that he knew that her hair was down. It was all so calculated. He knew exactly what he was doing and even had a picture ready!"

"Maybe we can track him through the school website?" Makoto asked her, feeling just as angry. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair to hunt down someone so beautiful and kind and take away her life. Was it for that very reason that the bastard had picked her?

Her friend shook her head, trying to keep a hold on her emotions for the sake of the other two. "No, Makoto. He's brilliant at computing. I hacked into the site and I lost his trail almost immediately. Mamoru knew exactly what he was doing. But I'll keep an eye on the police database and maybe their computer forensics section can find something."

Rei closed her eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the helpless rage, fear and sorrow threatening to consume her.

Ami explained the rest of the night in a solemn tone and then came to Luna. "She was killed and hung in the tree right outside of Usagi's open window. But it was so dark she couldn't even see her." Her friend would have looked for the cat and had to have been staring right at her eviscerated body only inches away from the light of the room. It was a mixed blessing, because she wouldn't have wanted the blonde to see what happened to her beloved pet, but if she had, she would have run out of the house before she was killed.

They spoke for another two hours, speaking of revenge and making plans and desperate for each other's comfort to try and heal the wound in their hearts. They had never been afraid of the dark before, but now they were. There was a killer out there and he didn't seem to have a particular type, apart from the age of the victims, which were between fourteen and seventeen. He liked blondes, red-heads and brunettes, of any height and build, from any school around Japan, using both the phone and computer to contact the girls. The man romances the girls and then killed them shortly after, as if he got off on it. He probably did. The police had been struggling to find a pattern, but every time they thought they had Mamoru pinned, he changed his moves. One thing remained constant and that was the name. Chiba Mamoru didn't exist, according to records, but that was the name the murderer always used.

As Rei was walking out the front door, Ami took her arm in a tight hold, her face concerned. "Rei, please be careful. This guy knows what you look like and he spoke to you." He had also met Rei in person at school, though the raven-haired girl had struggled to remember his face, she couldn't.

"I know." The Priestess In Training whispered back. "But I don't exactly fit his type. I know about him and he likes strangers that he can stalk for months. He also only picks girls that have at least a sibling and two parents. I've got Grandpa and Yuchiro." Rei hugged her and Makoto and headed off to the bus stop, unable to stop herself from looking hard at any guy that came near her. The police had absolutely no idea what Mamoru looked like or what age.

* * *

It was a week later and Rei was a wreck. She had been interviewed by Detective Himura and a few other policeman a couple of times now and just wanted to be left alone. Ami had done her best with her friend's help to try and track down Mamoru and the police didn't have any leads either. Another girl would die in a couple of months and they had no idea who she was, though they suspected the murderer already had her picked out.

She stood up from her bed and stretched, brushing her unwashed hair from her face. Rei knew that she should have a bath and wash herself, and even eat something, but she didn't have any energy. She was getting thinner and more pale, huge black marks under her eyes. Without Usagi in her life, she was wasting away. Her best friend's face haunted her day and night, as did their last texted conversation. And the screams. Oh god, those terrified, agonised shrieks would never leave her head. They played over and over like a broken track inside of her mind.

Rei walked to her door and slid it open, staring out into the quiet hall. She hadn't heard from Grandpa since that morning, or Yuchiro since he brought her a plate of food. She glanced down at the untouched meal outside of her door on the floor and sighed, wishing she had the stomach for it. The Priestess In Training sighed and closed it again, going back to her bed and laying curled into a ball on her side under the covers, eyes blank.

She dozed for a couple of hours till night fell and quickly went to the window to close the curtains, fear starting to fill her when she thought about someone staring inside at her. The raven-haired girl raced for the light-switch, feet loud on the wooden floor, and she felt relieved when a warm yellow glow spread through the room. She paced back and forth for a while, lost in thought and feeling the usual terror that night brought now flooding her. Rei barely slept anymore and when she did, the lights were always on.

A noise from the hall made her heart jump and she froze for a moment, then thought that it might only be her Grandpa or Yuchiro. She rose to her feet, trying not to freak out and carefully put her head to the door. There was another small noise, but then nothing but silence. She swallowed and reached for the door, finally gaining the courage to slide it open. She hesitated and poked her head out, swiftly looking left and right down the dark hall. Rei saw that there was no one there and quickly slammed it shut, wishing that she had a lock. But it was a temple and all the doors were made of rice paper and slid open. She returned to her bed and lay there, a fist pressed to her mouth in apprehension and wishing the night was already over.

* * *

Two hours later at about ten o'clock, she suddenly thought of the doors and quickly left her room, wide purple eyes going over each and every room she passed, jumping at the smallest noise and scared of the shadows. Rei stopped outside of Grandpa's door and carefully slid it opened, peering into the dark room. She saw his hair above the covers and sighed in relief as she thought she heard him breathing deeply. The next room had Yuchiro, who was also asleep by that hour, like clock work. The poor guy, he was worked into the ground as an apprentice of the Temple!

After checking the house was secure, she returned to her brightly-lit room and grabbed her phone, texting Makoto and then Ami. All three of them checked in with each other now, several times during the night. It might have been considered paranoid by others, but to the three, it was just being smart. Their dear friend was dead, murdered by a stranger during the night, and they loved each other enough to take certain precautions. Besides, if they wanted to catch the bastard, they had to keep close.

**[Makoto, are you in bed yet?]** She asked her friend.

The response came immediately, Makoto having expected the text. ** [Yeah, girl. I don't sleep much anymore. You?]**

**[An hour here and there. Has Ami been back to school?]**

**[No. She tried to, but couldn't concentrate. Her Mother is so worried.] **The brunette reported in concern.

Rei bit her lip and sighed, sitting back against her pillows. She looked about her room vaguely, not really taking anything in. The three of them had taken the week off, mostly at the request of their teachers. Sometimes the Priestess In Training had gotten so lost in the memory of that night that she started to scream without warning, scaring the hell out of the other students in her Private School. She was too traumatised by it all to even care when she was stared at like she was crazy.

_**[I'm just going to text Ami.]**_

Makoto texted back an okay and waited.

The raven-haired girl sent a message to Ami and waited. A few seconds later, her other friend responded.

**_[Are you as tired as I am, Rei? I can't remember how many hours I've slept this week.]_ **Ami asked her.

Rei grimaced in worry, wishing that her friends could get some rest, but knowing they were as much of a wreck as she was. _**[I'm so tired that I'm seeing things.]**_ She admitted wryly. Running on so little sleep meant that she was seeing white things floating over her vision, had become faint in some stages, had lost her appetite and was feeling weak. Not to mention her mental state, jumping at every noise, unable to be in a room without lights, feeling a dread once night fell, wary of every phone-call and text. Would she ever get over this?

The girls spoke for a while and then Ami said that she was going to try and study for a test that was coming up. They would return to school soon and would be behind on things. Makoto said she was _not_ going to study and that TV sounded really good right about now, as there was an old movie marathon on.

Rei really wished that she could go to school with them, but her Father, who never even spoke to her, had insisted that she attend a posh all-girl's school. She sighed and searched the web on her phone for a while, then flopped down onto her back on the covers. She started at the ceiling for so long, her vision started to fade. The girl grabbed a book from her nightstand and for a couple of hours was able to loose herself in the plot.

A noise from outside her window made the girl flinch and sit up quickly, dropping the book. She silently lowered her feet to the floor and padded over to the window, keeping low so her shadow wasn't cast on it. Rei's heart started to go uncomfortably fast and she felt a fear threatening to choke her. She crouched at one corner and carefully lifted the edge of the curtain, anxious purple eyes looking out into the darkness. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and then she saw the familiar gleam of the moonlight on feathers. It was her crows in the tree.

The raven-haired girl sighed in relief, eyes hunting about the area and then she lowered it and stood up. "Oh god, will it always be like this?" She whispered, covering her eyes and feeling tears seeping through her fingers. Rei walked back to her bed and rolled onto her side facing the door, sobbing for long moments. "Usagi. I miss you so much." She sobbed. She was lost in her heartbreak for about an hour, then she just stared at the far wall numbly, wishing she could close her eyes. She was so tired, but afraid to sleep at night.

Rei's phone abruptly sounded and she flinched, then fumbled about on her covers for the cell. She glanced at the text and opened it, not checking the sender and thinking it was one of her friends.

**_[Hello Rei.] _ **The person said.

The girl blinked her wet lashes at the screen and her eyes flew to the phone number, not recognizing it. The Priestess' heartbeat sped up and she swallowed hard, feeling the fear rising again. Oh god, she couldn't help but think of what had happened to Usagi, but it could just be a friend from school. She tried to force back her immediate panic, palms becoming sweaty on the plastic of the phone as she typed back. _**[Who is this?]**_

**_[A secret admirer.]_**

Pure horror filled Rei and her purple eyes dilated in terror, her heartbeat in her ears. She sat up swiftly, her eyes going about the room and falling on her closet. The door was slightly open and she _knew_ that she hadn't left it that way. Not after what had happened with Usagi. She hadn't even noticed when it had not longer been shut. "No." She moaned, eyes filing with tears. It was Mamoru on the phone, which meant he was in her house and her Grandpa and Yuchiro were already dead. He must have been in her room for hours! The fear was absolutely choking her and she froze like a petrified rabbit, eyes locked on the closet.

Was he staring back at her, waiting for her to move so he could kill her? Rei couldn't see a think in the dark of the closet and she said a prayer to her god and her friends. Move! Oh god, why wouldn't her body move? She couldn't seem to take her eyes from the other side of the room, or move her trembling legs.

As tears spilled down her face, eyes huge, the girl suddenly felt panic fill her and she started to dial the police. But her terror overcame her, the need to escape becoming overwhelming. "Not me! Oh god, please not me." Rei sobbed out, her voice hoarse. She made a frightened noise as she leapt up from the bed and threw herself to the floor, going for the door with her eyes on the closet.

Something suddenly grabbed her ankle and she screamed as she fell hard onto the ground. Her nails bit into the wooden floors, as a hand wrapped about her leg and she was yanked under her bed, screaming in terror.

* * *

In her room, Makoto grabbed her phone for her usual check in with her friends and she texted Rei first. She waited for two minutes and then frowned, becoming concerned. The brunette told herself that the girl might have gone to the toilet and she waited another three minutes before sending again. **[Rei? Are you alright?]**

Once again there was no reply and the brunette was getting really scared. Rei wasn't answering her texts and it wasn't like her to not do so when they knew a killer was on the loose and knew what the Priestess In Training looked like. **[Rei?] **She asked anxiously and waited, but there was nothing. Oh god! She quickly sent one to Ami. **[Ami! Rei isn't answering my texts.]**

**[What? Maybe she went to the toilet?] **The blue-haired girl suggested. But they were both getting very concerned.

**[No, I waited five minutes and you know we've agreed to text each other every three hours!] **The brunette's hands were shaking as Ami suggested that she call Rei. She quickly went to her address book and hit the number for her friend. The phone rang for a long time and then as it was about to go to voicemail, it picked up. "Rei, thank god! I thought something was wrong." Makoto blurted out, feeling relief flooding her. That feeling lasted only a few seconds as she listened to breathing on the other end and it didn't sound like the Priestess.

"I remember you." A male voice said in soft tone. "You have pretty green eyes." And then the call abruptly ended.

Makoto's eyes widened in horror and shock. "No. No, Rei." She shook her head, backing up into the wall and her hand almost crushing her phone. It suddenly hit her hard that she had just spoken to the killer on Rei's phone and he had known who she was, which could only mean one thing.

The cell phone fell limply from her cold hands, her green eyes terrified.

She was next...

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Brand New Website, called Destiny's Publications********:**I have just launched this new site of mine, which is a sister site to **Destiny's Gateway**. It is exclusively for Short Stories, Poems and Songs, which means no Fanfiction, this is your own imagination. I have added all the copyright stuff I could to protect your original works, even using some of Fiction Press' Terms Of Service. Would would love it if everyone would come on over and check it out and post their original stories there for everyone to read and review. I created the place because I and some of my friends on Facebook always wanted a safe site to post out Novels as we were writing them and get the encouragement and suggestions from each other. Please help out the writers there! They all want to be published one day, so need encouragement! The link is in my Profile. Or you can add this into the browser: destinyspublications DOT com

**Comments:**No, there will not be a Sequel. It's funner to leave it open like that at the end and wonder what Mamoru was going to do to Makoto. I could keep going and show you how he killed the last two Senshi, but there isn't really anywhere else for him to hide in the room. LOL. Maybe when I'm over the flu, I _might _consider writing another Chapter or so, with him murdering Ami and Makoto, but I'll have go get inventive and he won't do it at their homes. It was wonderful to hear that you liked my creepy little tale so much and were as scared by it as I was hoping. I'm trying to expand my writing into other areas than romance. I will be sure to write more like it soon. I'm sorry about Luna being killed, but it's scary to think that Usagi was looking right at her when she got home, hanging right outside of the window just beyond the light. I have four cats and I love them a lot, but I felt that this bit had to be added to the plot. Serial killers, after all, start with small animals and then make their way up to humans. There was no way in hell he was killing all the family and leaving the pet!

I _have _actually come up with two new plots, where Mamoru isn't the killer. One is a bus trip for Usagi's class, where he is the same age as the girls, where they are going to a hot-spring resort. On the three day trip, where the bus isn't stopping at all at night, several students start to go missing when everyone is asleep. There's blood found and they're in the middle of nowhere and start to suspect each other.

The second one is about Usagi and her sister Minako (Alternate Reality of course!) and a creepy little scenario where there's someone in the house, only the Odango doesn't realize it at first. I can't tell you two much or it will give away the plot of the Oneshot. :)

Oh and more of **Fright Night** will be out shortly, as I have been inspired to write the last Four Chapters for that Fanfic.


End file.
